Electric trolling motors are typically used in conjuction with another primary power source, such as an outboard motor, for propulsion and maneuvering at slow speeds at a desired fishing site, for example. Trolling motors can also be used as the primary power source on a small recreational boat or a canoe, but more often are used as a secondary power source on a fishing boat because of their quiet operational characteritics. Various such trolling motors have been available heretofore. Some are adapted for mounting on the transom while others are adapted for mounting on the bow of a boat, and most are usually adapted for convenient placement into or out of the water as desired when mounted so as not to interfere with operation of the boat when not in use. Trolling motors are typically steered by hand, however, more recently trolling motors have become available which are steered by means of a remote foot pedal so that the operator's hands are free for casting, etc. while fishing. Such trolling motors are available from MinnKota Corporation of Mankato, Minn.
In the past, such controlling motors haven been secured by means of either permanent or releasable mounts. A releasable mount of course offers the advantage of convenience, but leaves the motor exposed to unauthorized removal or theft. Trolling motors are generally of lightweight, compact construction and some models are relatively expensive, particularly the remote control models. As a result, it is often necessary to romove and stow the trolling motor in a secure place between uses of the boat and even while the boat is on a trailer and hitched to a car or truck, but unattended. Permanent mounts offer better security, but are awkward and difficult to use when preparing the boat for storage at the end of one fishing season or preparing it for use at the beginning of another. A need has thus arisen for an improved mount for selectively securing a trolling motor against unauthorized use or theft.